Transformers G1 Fall of the Autobots Part 1
by Iroquois Campbell
Summary: In Episode III, things get even harder for the autobots when Optimus Prime is labeled a traitor. Will the decepticons really win in the end?


**Transformers Generation 1**

**Episode III – Fall of the Autobots, Part 1**

_In the last exciting episode of the Transformers, the evil Megatron kills Bumblebee and tricks Optimus Prime into becoming a prisoner, sending Spike and Sparkplug to Cybertron. Meanwhile, Reflector spotted Laserbeak flying from the sea. Could Soundwave be alive? Stay tuned for all this and more in this exciting episode of…The Transformers._

Spike and Sparkplug worked in a Cybertronian energon mine, under the watchful eyes of Shockwave. Spike collapsed from the exhaustion and Sparkplug went to his side.

"Son! Are you okay?"

Shockwave shoved Sparkplug out of the way, sending him plummeting into a wall of the cave. He then picked up Spike, hoisting him high above the cave floor.

"You'd better start pulling you're weight, human. You will make Megatron very unhappy, and if Megatron is unhappy, I will have to punish you."

---

The autobots stood gathered in their usual place in front of Teletraan I. Ironhide stood with his arms crossed.

"Let's face it! Spike, Sparkplug, Bumblebee, and Optimus aren't comin' back! We gotta go set 'em free ourselves!"

"No man, we can't jump into anything." Jazz said, raising his arms helplessly.

"I'm with Ironhide!" The small but reliable Gears jumped in. "I say we go break 'em free!"

"We can't." Ratchet said. "We've tried a full-on assault before. It doesn't work. I'd have way too many of you to repair. Even my dinobots couldn't stand up to them."

"Wait a minute." Hound cut in. "Maybe if we had an extra hand…like say…Skyfire."

"Skyfire?" Cliffjumper asked. "We havn't seen him since he went on that scientific exploration or whatever."

"Then let's send somebody to find him. He might be our only chance to save Optimus and the others!" Sunstreaker suggested.

"I'll go." Bluestreak said, stepping forward.

"Then I'll go with him." Sunstreaker stepped up next to him.

"Well if you're going, so am I." His twin, Sideswipe cut in.

"Then it's settled." Ironhide began. "Bluestreak, Sunstreaker, and Sideswipe will go look for Skyfire, while the rest of us plan an attack."

---

Meanwhile, Megatron and the decepticons stood in front of the imprisoned Optimus Prime, cackling and pointing.

"Look at the mighty Optimus Prime now!" Starscream shouted, laughing maniacally. "I always knew it wouldn't be hard with me here!"

"Fool!" Megatron shouted. "You had nothing to do with this."

"I had everything to do with it! I was the one who kidnapped the tiny flesh creature!"

"Actually Starscream, I did the kidnapping." Skywarp butted in.

"Shut it!" Starscream yelled. "You would all be nothing without me!"

While the decepticons argued, Optimus Prime listened silently. Eventually, the decepticons left. All of them but Starscream, that is.

"You know Starscream, you'd get a lot more respect if you joined the autobots."

"What do you take me for Prime, a fool?"

"No. I think you're a great warrior, and you'd do better on our side."

"You know, that sounds like a plan, Prime. That sounds like a good plan."

Starscream left the room laughing, leaving Optimus to wonder if his plan would work.

---

Viewfinder, Spectro, and Spyglass followed Lasebeak. It had been a long time now and they had no idea where he was headed, but finally, Laserbeak looked like he was about to stop.

The robotic bird flew down, landing on a tower high atop a military installation. The three following him stayed back to observe.

As a human figure exited far below, Laserbeak swooped down and grabbed the human, flying back the way he had come.

"What does he think he's doing?" Viewfinder asked. "Come on! We can't lose him!"

---

Back at the underwater decepticon base, Starscream re-entered the room, moving over to the controls. After hitting a few buttons, the laser beams surrounding Optimus faded.

"Are you…really?" Optimus asked slowly.

"Yes. You're right, Prime. I would make a better autobot. I'll get you out of here before they even notice we're gone."

"I knew somewhere deep down you had a good processor, Starscream."

---

Back at Autobot headquartes, Optimus stood in front of Starscream.

"He has changed sides. He will fight for our cause. I expect everyone to treat him with trust and respect."

"I don't know, Prime." Ironhide said, leaning over to stare at Starscream.

"You have to trust him, Ironhide. He freed me and gave me vital information. Spike and Sparkplug are on Cybertron, so we have to find a spacebridge and find a way to rescue them."

"What about Bumblebee?" Ratchet asked.

"Unfortunately, Megatron killed Bumblebee in retaliation for Soundwave."

"So it was all my fault then…" Cliffjumper said, lowering his head.

"No, Cliffjumper. It-"

He was cut off by a laser blast. It blew a huge hole in Teletraan I, disabling it. Behind Starscream was Thundercracker and Skywarp.

"Fools!" Starscream shouted. "Optimus Prime has betrayed you. He allowed the three of us in to wreak havoc!"

"What?" Optimus shouted, turning to Starscream.

"With you're precious computer out of the way, we can sneak up at any time and finish you all off! Nice work, Prime! And what he hasn't told you is that he killed Bumblebee! That's how we knew we could trust him!"

"He's lying!"

"Backing out after all you've done Prime? Why you're more sinister than us!"

The three decepticons transformed into their F-15 modes and flew off. All autobot sensors were on Optimus Prime.

"It's all nonsense. I was the one who was fooled."

Everyone was quiet for a long time, before Gears finally spoke.

"I…don't know Prime. This is kind of suspicious."

"You can't really mean that!" Optimus said, taking a step back.

"No way! He'd never betray us!" Ironhide said, moving to stand beside Optimus.

"I…"

"I hate to say it, Prime, but it might be best if…maybe you left for a while. I'm not sayin' I don't trust ya, but we all might need time to think." Brawn said quietly.

"If that is what you all want, then I'll go. Just please, don't do anything rash while I'm gone."

"Prime, no!" Jazz said, stepping next to Ironhide.

Optimus lowered his head, turning to leave the autobot base. Ratchet stepped up to the still smoking Teletraan I.

"I guess…I'll try and fix it."

"And…I guess while Optimus Prime is gone, I'm the leader."

"Sounds fine to me. I just hope Bluestreak and the others find Skyfire." Wheeljack said in dismay.

Meanwhile, Ravage had been hiding near the entrance, recording the conversation. He had heard enough. Ravage ran off to an unknown place, with his master Soundwave supposedly dead at the bottom of the sea.

_Is this the end for the autobots? With Ravage and Laserbeak still on the prowl, will Soundwave function again? Who was the human Laserbeak kidnapped? And what will become of Bluestreak and the others looking for Skyfire? Is there any hope for the humans trapped on Cybertron? Tune in again for the next exciting episode of…The Transformers._


End file.
